She will be loved
by talesbox
Summary: Dos personas, por muy diferentes que sean siempre pueden encontrarse en el mundo y finalmente ayudarse el uno al otro, porque lo único que todos necesitamos es alguien donde apoyarnos. Blair/Dan. Rated M por ser necesario para ciertos capitulos.
1. Lágrimas

Chuck,Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, aquel nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, y para desgracia de aquella persona no justamente con buenos pensamientos. Blair estaba cansada, cansada de pasar cada una de las noches des de hacia algunos meses sola, sola en una enorme cama que antes solía compartir con él, con la persona a la que había llegado a amar tanto que incluso dolía, porque le había amado, había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, sintiéndose afortunada de tenerle, pero ahora para ella todo eran recuerdos, simples actos que cada vez olvidaba mas deprisa, ya que parecía ser que a Charles Bass tan solo le interesaban sus negocios, y ahora ella quedaba en un segundo plano, en aquella enorme casa que había terminado por ser su hogar ya que prefería no ver a Georgina en la maldita habitación de la universidad, le resultaba simplemente insoportable.

Se encontraba echada en la cama, primero mirando al techo, después girándose hacia su lado derecho, el siguiente fue el izquierdo y después simplemente se decidió por hundir su cabeza en la almohada reprimiendo el grito que quería dar por no poder ni conciliar el sueño.

Por suerte no tardo en terminar tan rendida que cayó en un placido sueño, despertando tan solo cuando su móvil sonó, ella lo maldijo pero aun así tomándolo para llevarlo al lado de su oído – **Diga…** - murmuró con una voz ronca, soltado un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos poco a poco mientras apartaba aquel antifaz negro con el que dormía cada noche.

**Cariño…, papa ha tenido un infarto… lo… lo siento…** – Eso fue lo que Blair pudo escuchar al otro lado del aparato, saliendo de la boca de su madre, que tenia la voz rota, llorando sin duda. Su rostro cambio de un momento a otro, una de sus manos paso delante de su boca, que se había entreabierto por unos segundos, el teléfono cayo de su mano sobre la cama, dando con el revote un leve traspiés para terminar en el suelo.

Y allí estaba, en plena calle, intentando tomar un taxi para ir a ver a su madre y a Román después de aquella noticia, la fuerte Blair Waldorf, la mujer que siempre intentaba aparentar ser de hielo, no debilitarse por nada cuando tantas cosas llegaban a afectarla, desesperada por poder tomar un simple taxi en las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York, mientras a cada taxi vacio que pasaba sin prestarle atención a la morena ella iba frustrándose más y más, no quería llorar y no iba ha hacerlo o eso pensaba, porque ella no podía llorar en medio de la calle, ella era una Waldorf, ella era Blair Waldorf y no podía permitirse que nadie la viera de ese modo aun que ni tan solo le conociera, porque no iba a llorar, su padre había fallecido pero no iba a llorar en plena calle, no quería derrumbarse allí sola, no podía hacerlo, necesitaba que alguien le tendiera la mano, que la mirara a los ojos y no viera la Blair que todos terminaban por ver, y sabia que él único que la veía de ese modo de entre su larga lista de contactos era Chuck y ni tan solo le había respondido a los mensajes y llamadas que le había hecho antes de salir en dirección a la casa de su madre.

Pero en un segundo las cosas se torcieron aun mas, un taxi pasó tan rápidamente que un charco termino por mojar a la muchacha, que en aquel momento era como una niña de no mas de cinco años perdida en cualquier lugar, y por eso mismo, simplemente dio dos pasos hacia atrás y termino por sentarse en las escaleras de un portal, como si fuera un simple trapo y su respiración se entrecortó, le costaba respirar, y sin más empezó a llorar como una niña, y fue solo entonces, después de tapar su cálido rostro con ambas manos escucho la voz de quien no quería escucharla, de quien hubiera preferido sin duda no escuchar.

**Blair… ¿te encuentras bien?** – la voz de Dan resonó en los oídos de la muchacha y ella apretó los ojos, no podía ser Dan Humphrey, básicamente porque no podía llorar frente a aquel estúpido muchacho de Brooklyn, seria la mayor vergüenza que podría pasar, simplemente porque nadie como él se merecía verla a ella de ese modo, así de simple.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, como intentando calmarse antes de apartar sus manos del rostro para observar a Dan, que seguía allí pasmado, con una cara que parecía preocupada y es que realmente estaba preocupado, Blair, era… Blair, y bueno, por muy "esposa" del demonio que fuera la conocía des de hacía ya bastante tiempo y quisiera o no le había terminado por tomar un cariño especial, un cariño mas bien protector, porque sabia que Blair no podía ser como aparentaba siempre, no podía ser simplemente fachada.

Al fin apartó sus pequeñas manos de su rostro y clavo su mirada sobre la de Dan, casi fulminándole por lo que él alzó una de sus cejas como gesto de extrañez por aquello y negó con la cabeza levemente para en un movimiento sentarse al lado de ella en las escaleras.

**Y ahora me dirás que me vaya de aquí y que te deje en paz ¿verdad?** – comentó el muchacho mirando al frente mientras movía una mano junto a la otra despreocupadamente para a los segundos de no obtener respuesta volver a mirar a Blair con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. – **Y…**

La morena le observo totalmente seria por lo que él también se quedo serio en cuanto la vio de ese modo – **Puedes contarme lo que ocurre…** - murmuró Dan y no pensó demasiado cuando posó su mano en la pierna de Blair, solo para ver si podía reconfortarla, como diciéndole que estaba allí y ella no pudo mas que echar a llorar de nuevo, porque no soportaba ser mas la Blair que no sentía nada, que era como un muro, que cada vez que alguien se interesaba por sus sentimientos le rebatía metiéndose con quien fuera y entonces Dan la abrazo, simplemente la abrazo estrechándola en sus brazos, pensando que de ese modo podía ayudarla y sin saberlo del cierto lo estaba haciendo.


	2. Mirada

Título: _Capítulo 1, Mirada_  
Fandom: _Gossip Girl_  
Personajes/Pairing: _Blair Waldorf/Dan Humphrey_  
Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Gossip Girl son propiedad de su correspondiente creadora y su editorial y blah blah blah..._  
Rating: _Nada en especial_ _por ahora._  
Notas: _Wow, demasiado tiempo sin escribir este fic… soy muy mala persona, pero juro solemnemente que no voy a dejarlo apartado de nuevo, porque ya lo tengo casi todo atado, son 10 capítulos, estos dos están incluidos claro y bueno awww espero que os guste este cap, la verdad cada vez amo mas a estos dos jaja_

* * *

Diez de la mañana, Blair se encontraba en el salón de casa de su madre, almorzando, Eleanor justo sentada delante suyo, el silencio hacia que la cabeza de Blair fuera a explotar, porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en que hacia dos años exactamente que su padre había muerto, y que dentro de una hora iba tener que soltar un discurso en memoria de él, delante de gente que ni tan solo conocía a su padre y que mucho menos le importaba que ella estuviera pasando los peores años de su vida, pero las cosas no tenían porque ir tan mal, al menos ella se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras daba leves sorbos a un café que ya se había quedado frio hacia rato y mordiendo levemente aquellas galletas integrales y sin sustancia que tenia en su plato.

Diez de la mañana, Dan Humphrey parecía demasiado atareado como para pensar en algo mas que en lo que esta escribiendo tan rápidamente en el teclado de su ordenador, ahora que vive solo le resulta algo extraño irse a dormir antes de las doce del mediodía ya que su inspiración crece mas y mas en las noches que no cuando el sol brilla. Toma un sorbo de un café humeante que hace que se levante de la silla dejando rápidamente el café de nuevo en la mesa de estudio mientras suelta maldiciones y recoge la silla que ha caído detrás de él por aquel gesto, se pasa las manos rápidamente por el cabello, intentando ordenar un segundo sus ideas después de aquello. Suspira, su inspiración ya se ha esfumado, deja caer su mano sobre el ordenador portátil, cerrándolo con ese leve gesto. Y no tarda en sonar su teléfono móvil, no conseguía recordar donde lo había dejado y al parecer el sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada ya que sus pasos parecían más lentos de lo que era normal. Cuando consiguió atrapar el móvil entre sus manos escucho la voz de Lily al otro lado del auricular, la mujer hablaba demasiado rápido para que Daniel pudiera entender ni la mitad, o tal vez fuera a él a quien le iba la cabeza demasiado lenta en ese momento, tubo que pedir a Lily que callara unos segundos para intentar almacenar algo de información en su cabeza y luego pudo volver a la conversación.

En resumidas cuentas Dan ya estaba bajo la ducha, intentando despejarse para acompañar a Lily a una especie de misa en honor del padre de Blair, la verdad no entendía porque le había llamado a él para aquello, aunque estaba claro que Serena no la acompañaría, después de la ultima pelea entre ellas dos era casi imposible que se volvieran ha hablar al menos hasta dentro de unos meses, además, si no recordaba mal, su hermana adoptiva ahora estaría recorriendo Roma con un tal Mario, y suponía que Eric estaría en la universidad, pero ¿y su padre? La verdad él prefería no preguntar.

Con un vestido negro como el carbón, el cabello ondulado y ningún tipo de gesto de felicidad en su rostro Blair beso levemente los labios de Chuck que se encontraba en la primera fila de los asientos de la iglesia donde se celebraría aquel acto, la verdad Blair estaba cansada, cansada de fingir un día y otro sin mas, porque era lo que hacia, fingir sonrisas, fingir tranquilidad, fingir estar bien, en resumen fingir una felicidad que no sentía. Cerró los ojos un instante, de pie, en el pasillo que se quedaba entre las dos filas de bancos, la gente no dejaba de entrar y ella realmente no quería subir a decir nada, ella no tenia ningún tipo de ansias por ser el centro de atención, por que la escucharan, ella no quería hacer de la muerte de su padre un show, y sin duda le parecía que toda aquella gente estaba allí para ver como estaba su familia, para poder cuchichear un poco, nunca estaba de mas aquello, y ella lo sabia.

Dan entró en la iglesia del brazo de Lily que llevaba delante de sus ojos unas grandes gafas negras mientras que su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un perfecto moño, a su lado Dan parecía un don nadie, la verdad se había puesto el único traje que tenia en su casa, una camisa de un color azul oscuro con la americana y el pantalón de color gris, mas bien gastado y también oscuro, en ese momento fue cuando vio a Blair después de dos años, si, ese mismo día de hacia dos años había sido mas bien raro para ambos, y no se habían vuelto a ver des de entonces, realmente Dan no se veía con nadie del instituto a parte de con Serena y Chuck contadas veces y lo prefería de ese modo, prefería no tener que lidiar con los problemas que siempre daba aquella gente.

Finalmente fue la madre de Blair quien tubo que decirle algo a ella para que se moviera de allí, todos estaban sentados, esperando a que la morena empezara ha hablar y dejara de darles la espalda y así fue, en unos segundos Blair se encontraba frente a aquel micrófono, apoyando las manos en el soporte de madera, aquello mas bien parecía una conferencia y eso estaba haciendo que a Blair le ardiera la garganta, intento respirar profundamente bajando la mirada y cuando la subió se encontró de pleno con los marrones ojos de Dan, sentado en una de las filas mas cercanas, clavados en los de ella le observo un segundo sin decir nada, no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez, recordaba perfectamente como él había sido quien la había abrazada antes que nadie, como había estado mas de una hora intentando calmarla sin decir ni una palabra, y como sin saber como lo había conseguido, simplemente teniéndola entre sus brazos, porque había sido de ese modo, habían estado horas en aquellas escaleras esperando a que Blair pudiera respirar con normalidad y tomar un taxi, y también recordaba como su madre no dejaba de llamar al móvil y como Dan no la presiono ni una sola vez para que contestara, de nuevo no tenia ni idea de cómo ese muchacho de Brooklyn había podido ayudarla en un momento como ese, y ahora estaba allí de nuevo y se sintió mejor, sintió que aquel discurso no era mas que un tramite y que por supuesto ella podía hacerlo sin problema, pero aun no había dicho nada, y las caras de la gente empezaban a fruncirse, al igual que se podían escuchar algunos cuchicheos recorriendo cada rincón del lugar y ella de nuevo volvió su vista al frente, y Daniel la seguía observando, pero esta vez era casi como si le hablara, como la otra vez, como si tan solo con eso ella ya estuviera segura o al menos no tuviese tanto miedo.

Dan observaba a Blair, veía como ella intentaba decir algo pero nada salía de entre sus labios, observo como mas de una vez sus labios hacían el amago de empezar ha hablar pero luego no salía nada de ellos, finalmente él frunció el ceño y ella siguió observándole, casi rogándole algo mas de ayuda, Blair ni tan solo se planteo mirar a la primera fila, donde se encontraba lo que se suponía que era toda su vida, su madre, su novio, todo lo que tenia.

Los murmuros cada vez eran mas audibles o al menos lo fueron hasta que Dan se levanto del lugar, Lily le miró de un modo extraño, mas bien desaprobando aquello, pero Dan ni tan solo se inmuto y camino a paso rápido por aquel pasillo mientras todos le observaban y en un par de gráciles saltos que hizo para subir las escaleras que dejaban a Blair mas alta que todos los demás se colocó justo detrás suyo.

Sabes que eres Blair Waldorf ¿cierto? – dijo él, y no bromeaba en absoluto, ella era una Waldorf como siempre decía, y una Waldorf podía hacer aquello.

Blair trago saliva, la verdad si le había pedido con la mirada a Dan que la ayudara, pero para nada esperaba aquello, entonces sintió la mano de él sujetando la suya propia, sintiendo él calor de Dan clavándose en sus manos heladas, no tubo la suficiente fuerza como para estrechar la mano de Dan, simplemente la dejo de ese modo, no la aparto.

Blair… - susurro de nuevo detrás suyo mientras la gente murmuraba una y otra vez – Puedes hacerlo… - le dijo con el mismo tono de voz nuevamente, siendo él quien estrecho su mano.

Era extraño, habían pasado dos años des de que se habían visto por ultima vez, pero sentía una necesidad irrefrenable por proteger a aquella morena, o como mínimo por intentarlo, porque por mucho que Blair Waldorf dijera que a ella nada la afectaba o que ella podía con todo dan sabia que muy en el fondo tan solo era como una niña asustada esperando a que alguien le tendiera una mano con tal de poder sujetarse bien y no perderse por el camino.

Y sorprendentemente la voz de Blair empezó a salir, no estaba diciendo nada de lo que había escrito y repasado con su madre, ni nada de lo que Chuck había hecho ver que escuchaba mientras ella recitaba, había decidido hablar de quien era de verdad su padre, hablar de cómo le había mostrado su casa en Francia, o de cómo la hacia reír cuando ella no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo, también hablo de cómo se había enfadado con ella a veces por no ser quien esperaba que fuera, porque no todo era bueno, y de cómo tal vez su padre no estaría orgulloso de cómo se sentían muchos después de su muerte, porque él no querría que todos estuviesen tristes, aunque ella reconoció estarlo frente a todas aquellas personas, pero mientras ella seguía hablando, algunas lagrimas le salaban de los ojos, mezclándose de vez en cuando con alguna sonrisa por alguna anécdota que recordaba, pero la cara de Chuck no era ni mucho menos agradable, y no la miraba a ella, sino que observaba a Daniel, que se encontraba ahora algo mas al lado de Blair, pero aun manteniendo parte de su cuerpo detrás del de ella, le miraba con tanta rabia que lo podría haber matado con la mirada, seguramente porque no le hacia ningún tipo de gracia que fuera dan quien la hubiese ayudado y no él, pero eso no fue lo peor, porque mientras Blair seguía hablando sonó el móvil de Chuck, resonando por toda la iglesia, este no dudo en responder y salir de la iglesia, fue entonces cuando Blair termino, se calló de golpe y bajo de allí rápidamente, soltando la mano de Dan como si no fuera nada, Dan hizo un movimiento, llevándose aquella mano detrás de la nuca, rascándosela por un momento y bajando luego , dirigiéndose también a la salida, para poder observar como Chuck mandaba callar a Blair y ella le rogaba que se quedara y que no la dejara sola, pero él simplemente tomo la limusina que estaba esperando fuera para ir a resolver algún negocio, al menos aquello era lo que se había podido entender por el momento.

Blair se volvió rápidamente para encontrar de nuevo a Dan mirándola, él estaba apoyado en la pared de la iglesia, no había bajado las escaleras, tan solo observaba la escena des de allí, el muchacho suspiró y ella tan solo camino, paso firme, casi orgullosa, con la cabeza bien alta, pasando por su lado, volviendo a la iglesia como si Dan no hubiera hecho nada por ella ese día y por supuesto como si este no hubiera visto como le rogaba a Chuck que se quedara.


	3. Desnudez

Título: _Capítulo 3 ,Desnudez_  
Fandom: _Gossip Girl_  
Personajes/Pairing: _Blair Waldorf/Dan Humphrey_  
Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Gossip Girl son propiedad de su correspondiente creadora y su editorial y blah blah blah..._  
Rating: _Nada en especial_ _por ahora._  
Notas: _De nuevo, siento la espera u.u_

_

* * *

_

No lo pudo resistir mas, de nuevo sus lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, en silencio, intentando no despertar al que tenia en frente, o mas bien a la espalda de quien tenia en frente, la espalda de Chuck se encontraba frente a sus ojos y ambos estaban tumbados en aquella cama que ahora le parecía tan grande, le parecía que por mucho que fuera a estirar el brazo nunca conseguiría volver a tocarle del mismo modo, volver a poder abrazarle como si nada con tal de sentir su calor corporal mientras dormían. Sus lagrimas continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas con suavidad, sabia que llevaba demasiado tiempo de ese modo, no era que no quisiera a Chuck, simplemente habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos, y aquellos juegos que al principio a ambos les parecían divertidos habían pasado a ser algo que tan solo divertía a Chuck y que Blair seguía solo para ver si haciéndole feliz a él ella también conseguía serlo, y no, eso no era suficiente. Sin duda estaba llorando porque creía que era desgraciada, que des de hacia demasiado tiempo se levantaba con los ojos hinchados , no era culpa de Chuck, al menos ella se repetía eso una y otra vez para convencerse, pero eso hacia que ella se sintiera peor porque ella se culpaba, se culpaba de que aquella relación fuera a caer de un momento a otro porque aquel a quien solía amar simplemente era un compañero, un compañero con el que pasaba poco tiempo, con el que no podía hablar de nada, no podía ir a decirle como se sentía, no podía despertarle en medio de la noche para decirle que necesitaba que le dijera algo que la hiciera sonreír, que le diera un solo beso en la frente con tal de tranquilizarla… no podía, tenia miedo a ser débil frente a Chuck, porque sabia que si eso pasaba todo terminaría, y también sabia que si aquello terminaba ella no tendría a nadie, porque ellos eran almas gemelas, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ellos, ellos, ellos…

Rondarían la una de la madrugada cuando Daniel se encontraba con algunos amigos, si, Dan tenia amigos, amigos reales por decirlo de algún modo, con los que podía hablar de libros y hablar mal de la gente snob y porque no sobre trabajo, mujeres y por supuesto podía tomar unas copas con ellos tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Se encontraban en un club en el que podían perfectamente burlarse de la gente, ¿Por qué? Pues por creeré mejor que ellos, por ser unos niños de papá y unos engreídos, y oh si, lo estaban haciendo, casi era un tipo de juego, alguien de la mesa elegía a alguien del que burlarse para su compañero de la derecha y el otro simplemente le ponía verde en el menor tiempo posible, y por supuesto siempre se reían a carcajadas y seguían bebiendo hasta que se les terminara el dinero de esa noche.

Acababa de entrar un tipo en el club y ellos ya se habían puesto a su trabajo, burlarse completamente de cada una de sus piezas de ropa pensando cuanto le habrían costado y lo horribles que eran, después de eso era el turno de Dan, su amigo Josh debería darle una victima en cuanto terminaran con aquello. Aun entre risas y con Dan comentando a uno de sus amigos lo que acababan de decir el que estaba a su derecha le dio dos leves codazos señalando con la cabeza a una muchacha morena, con un vestido tremendamente ajustado, azul marino, la verdad cuando Dan la vio soltó un "wow" por lo bajo pero luego rió con sus amigos y cuando iba a soltar la primera chorrada que se le había ocurrido cerro la boca de golpe al verla voltear para tomar del brazo a Chuck Bass y por supuesto ella no era otra que Blair Waldorf, con la cabeza firme, los pasos ruidosos y fuertes, haciendo que todo el mundo se volteara a verla, sus amigos le miraron al ver que no decía nada, él ni tan solo se dio cuenta y continuo mirando a Balir caminando del brazo de Chuck, estaba claro que se la veía genial en ese momento, pero Dan podía ver mas allá de esos tacones y esas piernas, él veía dentro de los ojos de Blair, él sentía que no estaba bien.

- ¿Piensas decir algo o es que el juego ya ha terminado? – soltó en una carcajada Josh.

Dan salió de su trance para reír sonoramente, aunque llevándose la copa rápidamente a sus labios para dar un trago tan largo que se termino todo el liquido, no iba ha decir nada, era mas que obvio que no iba a decir nada.

- Miranda ya puedes tacharle de tu lista de polvos de una noche, se nos ha enamorado de la señorita del Upper East Side – bromeó Josh con una de las chicas del grupo.

- Calla esa maldita bocaza, solo estoy comprobando algo – dijo Dan, con el ceño fruncido

Daniel volvo de nuevo la vista a aquella imagen, de la imagen de Blair y Chuck en una mesa no demasiado lejos, él pasando un brazo por los hombros de la morena y ella como si nada, dejando su mirada en el infinito, observando a todo y a nada a la vez, aquella imagen no era normal en Blair, y Dan se sorprendía de cómo hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía y ahora de repente en menos de dos semanas había coincidido con ella dos veces, en la ceremonia por la muerte de su padre y ahora aquí, tal vez eso significaba algo, tal vez… agitó su cabeza barias veces, por dios, eso no era una novela, nada de eso tenia sentido ni tan solo en una novela, era simplemente patético pensar que aquello estaba sucediendo por algo en concreto, simplemente eran coincidencias, nada mas.

Blair no sabia todavía porque había ido, tal vez porque hacia tiempo que Chuck no la sacaba de casa y por un día que se lo proponía no iba a negarse, había salido primero a cenar, luego ella había tenido que esperar en la limusina a que Chuck llevara unos papeles de un negocio a un tipo del que Chuck dijo "Sera mejor que no sepas nada" y ahora por fin estaban sentados en aquel lugar, pareciendo de nuevo una pareja feliz, o al menos ella intentaba aparentarlo, intentaba sonreír, y decir algo pero la verdad es que estaban en silencio, tal vez eso era bueno, siempre que no fuera un silencio incomodo, lastima que ese fuera uno de los silencios mas incómodos en los que había estado a lo largo de su vida.

Fue él quien pidió las bebidas, whiskey para él y un Cosmopolitan para ella, no solía importarle que aquello pasara pero aquel día eso la molesto mas de lo normal, no sabia muy bien porque, pero le daba rabia que él hiciera como si lo supiese todo de ella, como si con aquello pudiera demostrar que la conoce tanto como para decir que le gusta y que no le gusta, suspiro casi inaudiblemente antes de dar n leve trago a la bebida que le acababan de traer, mirando ahora de reojo a Chuck, que se había acomodado en el sillón donde estaban sentando, y por supuesto Blair se dio cuenta de cómo su novio y supuesto amado observaba a una muchacha rubia con el cabello como una leona, casi metro setenta del altura y unas piernas de infarto. Blair Waldorf tendría que levantarse, partirle la cara a su novio y ser la de siempre, pero ni tan solo se inmuto, no hasta que escucho el móvil de Chuck sonando, cuando él contesto ella hizo un gesto diciéndole que se iba un momento al baño.

Se paro frente al espejo, observándose a ella misma, o en lo que se había convertido, en una de esas a las que les da igual que su chico mire a otras para que no haya una pelea, y de las que lloraban por la noche sin saber porque, y se seguía mirando, y se veía tan débil y tan estúpida… Bajo la mirada y cuando la subió sonrió ampliamente, sacando de su bolso de mano un pintalabios rojo y lo puso en sus labios lentamente, guardándolo luego y saliendo de nuevo con ese paso firme que caracterizaba a Blair Waldorf, pero no duró demasiado ya que apenas a dos metros de su mesa vio que Chuck ya no estaba allí, frunció el ceño profundamente mirando ahora a su alrededor, se sentía patética de nuevo, esperando a que ese maldito imbécil tuviera un gesto con ella y lo único que recibía a cambio era un abandono sin mas en un club donde no conocía a nadie.

- Señorita, su novio me ha dicho que ha tenido que irse por asuntos de negocios

Blair ni tan solo quiso mirar a la cara del camarero que le había dicho aquello, iba ha explotar de un momento a otro, pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando al voltear su cabeza un par de segundos pudo divisar a Dan mirándola fijamente, él también con la frente fruncida, la morena soltó un leve quejido caminando de nuevo hacia el baño, apretando fuertemente los dientes con tal do no soltar un grito.

De repente Dan ya no sabia que hacer, no se levanto, ni tan solo lo pensó, estaba con sus amigos, y la ultima vez que había querido ayudar a Blair esta le había mirado mas que mal por lo que tenia claro que no correría tras ella, no ahora.

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada, los colegas de Dan y él mismo habían decidido que era momento de irse, Dan había intentando no pensar mas en Blair, ella sabría lo que hacia, cada uno tenia su propia vida y sus propios problemas, pero cuando estaba apunto de tomar un taxi con sus amigos para marcharse la volvió a recordar, y cerro la puerta del taxi antes de entrar, diciéndoles a los demás que quería tomar un poco el aire y que iría andando a casa, pero no fue eso lo que hizo, sino que volvió a entrar al club cuando perdió de vista el taxi y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al baño de señoras, el local ya no estaba demasiado lleno, no era uno de aquellos que permanecían abiertos toda la noche sino como mucho hasta las cuetro de la madrugada.

Lo único que escuchó cuando entro fue a alguien respirando con dificultad, frunció el ceño, no era posible que Blair siguiera allí, él solo había ido a comprobar que era así, ella no podía llevar allí tanto tiempo, eso no era lo que Blair Waldorf hacia, pero cuando abrió la puerta del baño donde provenía aquella dificultosa respiración se encontró a Blair, aquella espectacular morena a la que había visto miles de veces aplastando a novatas del instituto como gusanos, a la que había visto luchar por Chuck y también sufrir por él y por la que en el fondo, muy escondido en su interior sentía algo que no conseguía descifrar.

- Blair…

- Vete de aquí

Realmente había mucha diferencia en sus voces, él había soltado un susurro, ella le había proporcionado un intento de grito entrecortado por su respiración pero no tan siquiera le había mirado al decirle aquello. Hacia tiempo que no la había visto hasta el momento en la iglesia y todo parecía haberse caído alrededor de Blair, Dan lo veía de ese modo, y sin lugar a dudas Blair lo podía sentir, casi lo podía palpar, palpar como todo a su alrededor se caía cada vez mas rápido sin saber que hacer para solucionarlo. Dan se sentó en el suelo del baño, cerrando la puerta y quedándose él dentro también, apoyándose en una de las paredes laterales, dejando a uno de sus lados a Blair sentada sobre la taza del váter y en el otro lado la puerta, no iba a irse, no iba a dejarla allí sola, no hablaría porque sabia como podía terminar si hablaba mas de la cuenta, pero esperaría hasta que ella tuviera la suficiente fuerza para decir algo o para conseguir querer salir de aquel lugar que era mucho mas agradable de lo que puedan parecer en principio unos baños.

El silencio duro mucho mas tiempo del que esperaba Dan, solo se escuchaba la irregular respiración de Blair que luchaba por no llorar, aunque era mas que obvio que lo había hecho durante todo el rato en que había estado sola. Ella se encontraba curvada hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, sosteniendo un trozo de papel lleno de manchas negras por el maquillaje que se le había corrido al llorar y sus ojos observaban aquel papel como si no hubiera nada mas allí, no levanto ni una vez la cabeza para ni siquiera mirar de reojo a Dan que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, observando las cosas que había por allí, a parte por supuesto de mirar mas de una vez a Blair sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- No se quien soy ahora mismo… - murmuró con la voz rota

Dan levanto la vista, en ese momento se encontraba examinando sus zapatos con lentitud con tal de hacer tiempo, pero sus ojos no tardaron ni un segundo en clavarse en los de Blair, aquellos ojos color chocolate que se encontraban brillantes por las lagrimas que saldrían en un momento u otro, él simplemente se quedó en silencio, esperando a que ella continuara, no quería interrumpirla.

- Es solo que… no se que hacer… no se porque sigo con esto cuando… - dejo de hablar, llevando las yemas de sus dedos bajo sus ojos con tal de detener las lagrimas antes de volver a mirar a Dan, aquel chico que la había ayudado muchas veces, aunque fuera sin darse cuanta él siempre terminaba por estar allí – cuando ya no me queda nada de lo que yo solía ser o de lo que yo quería que mi vida fuera… todo se ha esfumado…

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a mirar a Dan, avergonzada por contar todo aquello, desnudando sus sentimientos, los sentimientos que no había contado a nadie, que se guardaba, con los que lloraba muchas noches, por los que sufría cada día, porque no era feliz, porque empezaba a pensar que no merecía ser feliz y porque ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta todo se había hecho mucho mas real.

Dan seguía sin soltar ninguna palabra y sin duda so preocupaba a Blair, no por el hecho de que él tuviese que decir algo sino porque eso la hacia sentir aun peor y mas detestable. Pero él no dijo nada, se levantó, abrió la puerta y para sorpresa de ella, que creía que se iría sin mas la tomo entre sus brazos, ella se aferro el cuello de él y él empezó a caminar para sacarla del lugar, la verdad eso era muy raro, al menos aquella palabra no paraba de rondar la cabeza de Blair, pero se limito a cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Dan, pudiendo oler por primera vez el agradable aroma del muchacho.


	4. Sueños

Título: _Capítulo 4 ,Sueños_  
Fandom: _Gossip Girl_  
Personajes/Pairing: _Blair Waldorf/Dan Humphrey_  
Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Gossip Girl son propiedad de su correspondiente creadora y su editorial y blah blah blah..._  
Rating: _Nada en especial_ _por ahora._  
Notas: Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, soy una sfhafhajkf, en serio lo siento mucho, se que no sois muchos los que leéis este fic así que os agradezco a todos y cada uno de vosotros que continuéis aquí siguiendo la historia de estos dos 33

Dan no estaba seguro de cuantos días llevaba en su casa Blair, la verdad es que en ocasiones era como si ella no estuviese en aquel loft con, no por que no la viera, claro que la veía, llevaba casi siempre la misma ropa, unos pantalones cortos, anchos y una camiseta enorme que le había robado a él, su pelo se encontraba algo mas que revuelto la mayor parte del tiempo y se pasaba días enteros durmiendo ya fuese en la cama o en el sofá. No podía negar que odiaba dejarla sola, pero él tenia cosas que hacer, encargos que atender y una vida propia, pero no iba ha echarla de su piso, no iba a decirle "Oye perdona Blair pero sería mejor que te fueses" No podía, simplemente no podía y no quería hacerlo por alguna extraña razón. Aun que lo raro de ese tema, era que des de el día en que él la había llevado allí, ella no había abierto la boca ni una vez, no había salido ni un sonido de aquel lugar rodeado por unos gruesos y rosados labios y aun que él, de vez en cuando, comentaba cualquier cosa con tal de que el silencio se hiciese menos incomodo, ella respondía con un movimiento de cabeza o simplemente no respondía, así que, en el fondo, ambos se habían acostumbrado a ver al otro y a que esos incómodos silencios fueran una cosa cómoda y natural. La parte mala de que ella se pasara el tiempo durmiendo se la guardaba Dan para si mismo, no le había comentado que, si bien era cierto que no hablaba cuando estaba despierta, cuando dormía si lo hacia, y no dejaba de hablar de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, de Chuck, de mujeres de la cuales Dan no reconocía los nombres, de que si Serena la había abandonado y de que le agradecía al muchacho de Brooklyn su ayuda. Pero de nuevo Dan se ponía a pensar, y sabía que era mucho mejor no decir nada al respeto por que Blair tenia derecho a guardarse las palabras, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que ella creyese oportuno hablar. El tema "Chuck" estaba solucionado, Dan había hablado con Lily sobre digamos el "estado" de Blair en ese momento y Lily había mentido ha Chuck diciéndole que estaba con Serena pasando unos días en Italia, lo cierto era que ni Lily sabia donde estaba la rubia alocada en ese momento, hacia tiempo que la muchacha había perdido algo de contacto con la familia, aun así Lily estaba bastante tranquila por aquello, claramente porque no era la primera vez que a Serena se le iba la cabeza y se ponía ha viajar sin mas y mientras llegasen recibos infinitos del banco con el nombre de la tarjeta de crédito de Serena, su madre seguiría estando tranquila.

Sorprendentemente, la inspiración de Dan parecía haber aumentado gratamente des de que Blair era una huésped en su casa, como siempre, escribía por las noches porque sentía que en ese momento sus dedos fluían mucho mejor sobre el teclado, y los cafés le hacían estar mas despierto que la simple luz del sol. Llevaba mas de ciento sesenta páginas de algo sin titulo, una simple historia de dos almas perdidas en un mismo lugar, que por mucho que se cruzasen nunca conseguían verse, bobadas según él, pero las necesitaba para poder sentirse bien.

Su café aquella noche parecía no ser suficiente, frunció los labios mirando a la pantalla, se encontraba concentrado en subir y bajar el cursor con tal de poder observar como las letras se quedaban borrosas sobre un fondo blanco por tanto movimiento de arriba y abajo de las paginas de su escrito. De repente, escuchó un ruido que no podía ser ni mas ni menos que el del pomo de la habitación donde dormía Blair, que no parecía para nada dormida, pero si cansada, tal vez cansada justamente de no hacer nada, de simplemente llorar y de no tener suficiente confianza en nadie como para hablar de nada en voz alta.

Blair le miró, hasta ella podía sentir lo hinchados y rojos que se encontraban sus ojos en ese momento y Dan se la quedo mirando como si de un espejismo se tratase, ya que, al parecer Blair había decidido cambiar su look de "pantalón corto y camiseta enorme" Por otro algo mas a su estilo, algo así como "vaqueros y camiseta de tirantes". Los pies de la morena rozaban el frio suelo descalzos y ella, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina de la casa Humphrey observaba como Dan estaba en frente de su ordenador portátil, sin prestarle ningún caso a este y clavando su castaña mirada en ella. Dado el hecho de que la ultima vez que Blair había decidido mirar que hora era había descubierto que pasaban de las doce, se paro en seco antes de llegar a la cocina, aun que ya había pasado de largo la mesa donde Dan estaba trabajando y ahora estaba de espaldas a él, rodo sobre si misma para mirarle de nuevo, el movimiento fue un tanto cómico sin lugar a dudas. El silencio duro mucho mas de un minuto en el que Dan y Blair se observaron detenidamente el uno al otro, él, no pensaba decir nada porque sabia que no obtendría ninguna respuesta de la muchacha, y ella, estaba intentado tomar fuerzas de algún lado para abrir su boca y decirle algo al que había sido su casero, su cocinero y su apoyo silencioso en esos últimos ¿3 días?, ciertamente ella no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ya en aquella casa y no le importaba.

- ¿Café?

Eso fue lo único que consiguió Blair sacar de entre sus labios, con una voz algo ronca, seguramente de no utilizarla muy amenudeo durante esos días y por supuesto por que los hipidos que soltaba al llorar no hacían que eso fuese a mejorar mucho. Dan se quedo perplejo, tardo algunos segundos en conseguir responder y simplemente lo hizo con un movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo a la oferta. Cuando la morena se volvió a girar para dirigirse a la cocina él sonrió, algo bobamente volviendo a fijar su mirada en la brillante pantalla del ordenador y empezó a teclear rápidamente una y otra vez, como si la musa de su inspiración hubiese aparecido frente a sus ojos, tal vez era así. Mientras en la cocina Blair sacaba las tazas de la pequeña vitrina que allí había, dejando ambas en la encimera mientras calentaba el café que ya estaba hecho en la maquina, y ella se paseaba por el lugar legando a ver unas fotografías en la puerta del frigorífico, nunca se había fijado demasiado en aquella casa, era bonita a su manera, como mínimo parecía mas habitada que en la que ella solía estar, y de repente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blair al ver una fotografía de Dan, ese que siempre parecía sentirse muy orgulloso de su lugar de procedencia y al que de vez en cuando no se le podía hablar porque estaba escribiendo – aun que claro que estaba que todo aquello Blair lo sabía por Serena – en una boba posición, parecía jugar con el cabello de alguna chica ya que de repente tenia un largo bigote que sin duda terminaba en una cabeza que medio aparecía en la esquina de la fotografía, Blair hizo el amago de ir a coger la fotografía pero dio un paso atrás y volvió a quedarse seria, no quería sonreír al ver una fotografía de Dan, no quería tener nada que ver con sonrisas y Dan Humphrey, eso era lo mas ridículo que podía pasar y su mente en ese momento empezó a montar historias incoherentes sobre lo que ocurría o dejaba de ocurrir entre Dan y ella "¡Por dios pero si solo me esta ayudando por que le doy lastima!" gritaba en su interior. Se movió rápidamente, puso café en una de las tazas, dejo la otra en el mismo sitio que cuando la había sacado y salió del mismo y rápido modo que se había movido en la cocina. Dejo la taza al lado de el ordenador de Dan, sobre la mesa y se fue sin tan siquiera mirarle, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras te si.

Se revolvía en las sabanas una y otra vez inconscientemente de ello, estaba soñando, Chuck se iba, se iba de nuevo, la dejaba sola otra vez, le decía que no la quería, que jamás la había querido y que nunca lo haría y ella se veía des de lejos, llorando, hincando sus rodillas, cubiertas por una fina tela de unas medias grises, en el suelo. De sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lagrimas y era como si a cada paso que daba Chuck alejándose de ella hiciese que las cosas que estaban a su alrededor se fueran borrando, terminando por estar simplemente ella, con un fondo blanco, en la nada, simplemente su alrededor era blanco y ella estaba allí sin saber que hacer, perdida, buscando algún lugar donde ir, donde esconderse o simplemente donde poder encontrar a alguien porque temía a la soledad, le aterrorizaba pensar estar sola para siempre… pero sin Chuck… ¿Quién iba a querer a una persona tan horrible como ella? "Blair, Blair, despierta, vamos, Blair" Ella se giraba sobre si misma, buscando esa voz que acababa de aparecer en el lugar, la buscaba sin cesar, le gritaba pidiéndole indicaciones, quería encontrar a aquella voz, quería quedarse con aquella voz, no quería que la dejasen sola, no quería, no lo iba a soportar.

Las manos de Dan tocaban suavemente los hombros de la chica que se iba moviendo de un lado a otro, ella hablaba, decía cosas sin sentido y de vez en cuando gritaba, parecía desesperada y Dan ya no sabía que hacer para despertarla, ayudarla fuese lo que fuese lo que le estaba pasando, la llamaba, intentaba despertarla con palabras pero Blair parecía totalmente inmersa en su sueño, fuese lo que fuese que estuviera soñando.

- Blair por Dios… despierta – decía Dan con un suave tono de voz.

Los ojos de la morena terminaron por abrirse a la vez que un grito ahogado se fundía en su garganta, le miró aterrada y de repente Dan encontró la cabeza de Blair en su pecho mientras las manos de ella se pasaban a aferrarse a su espalda desnuda, de veras había sido inoportuno que Blair hubiese decidido soñar en el instante que Daniel estaba durmiendo con solo unos pantalones largos, pero a ella pareció no importarle aquel hecho, él hecho de que sus lagrimas pudiesen caer en la piel de Dan, ella necesitaba aquello, necesitaba sentir que la abrazaban y eso es exactamente lo que hizo el muchacho, paso sus manos alrededor de ella y la acuno en su pecho, intentando tranquilizarla mientras ella seguía llorando e hipando por ese mismo hecho.

- Algún día vas a tener que volver a tu vida real Blair…

Comentó Humphrey cuando ya había pasado algo de rato des de el ultimo sollozo de ella, seguían del mismo modo que al principio, abrazados, pero simplemente Blair se había calmado y Dan no podía continuar callado después de aquellos días de silencio con la morena. Se aparto un tanto de ella, aun así siguió manteniendo el contacto con tal de no armar otro drama por parte de la chica que aun se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, en ese sueño, en todo lo que estaba repercutiendo aquello en lo que Dan llamaba "su vida real". Ella continuaba con la cabeza baja, mirando a las piernas de ambos que estaban acomodadas en la cama donde habían estado todo aquel tiempo, pero Dan no permitió que eso durase mucho tiempo, tomo cuidadosamente su barbilla y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

- Blair, no puedes seguir así, debes decirme que es lo que ocurre, que te da tanto miedo, que mierda esta pasando con Chuck y por supuesto, si quieres, solo si quieres, me puedes decir como ayudarte – murmuró con voz dulce.

Se miraban a los ojos constantemente, el uno esperando la respuesta y el otro pensando en que responder. Se escuchó un suspiro entrecortado, sin lugar a dudas saliendo de entre los rosados labios de ella.

- Gofres y café – replicó Blair, seria.

Dan lo entendió, tomarían algo y hablarían, eso no estaba mal, su estomago estaba a punto de gritar del hambre y no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a Blair comer en esa casa, pero como siempre, no quería presionarla para nada así que no dijo ni una palabra. Se levanto, tomando la mano de ella con tal de obligarla a seguirle de camino a la cocina, casi la sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina y ella se dejaba porque apenas tenia fuerzas para negarse. Blair le observaba haciendo aquellos famosos gofres que personalmente nunca había probado, pero se sentía un poco mejor al pensar que hablaría con Dan sobre lo que ocurría y tal vez encontrarían una ¿solución? Y no es que no hubiese tenido oportunidades para hablar con él, las había tenido, muchas, y se lo había planteado seriamente pero no había podido.

Los gofres ya habían desaparecido de los platos de ambos, habían hablado, pero no de nada importante por el momento. Dan se levanto, llevándose los platos al fregadero para dejarlos allí sin darles ninguna importancia, luego volvió a su sitio, justo en frete de Blair, la miro con una pequeña sonrisa e hizo un gesto amable con la mano dándole a entender que podía empezar cuando quisiese. Pasaron como mínimo cinco minutos de silencio donde Blair se puso a pensar que decirle exactamente, tal vez creería que era una dramática, que todo aquello eran bobadas de niña tonta y que no valía la pena estar así por algo como eso, pero como no, Dan no parecía de ese tipo de personas y ciertamente no lo era, además Blair, inconscientemente confiaba completamente en él, en que aun que fuese con una simple sonrisa podría ayudarla y no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo.

Tiro su cabello hacia atrás, llevando la mirada al techo antes de suspirar con algo de frustración y clavar sus marrones ojos en los de él.

- Es solo que… me he perdido, he perdido el hilo de mi vida… des de que era una mocosa sabía lo que quería, sabía, bueno pensaba que mi vida terminaría con el anillo de los Archibald en mi mano… bien, es cierto que eso no va a pasar y no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones después de Nate… pero ahora es de Chuck de quien debo preocuparme… no es que no le quiera… no es que no le haya querido con toda mi alma, se lo he dado todo, le he dado hasta la ultima gota de mis lagrimas, he luchado como nadie para mantener todo lo que deseaba a flote y ahora… ahora después de años juntos lo que recibo a cambio son sus negocios frente a mi, sus negocios frente a todo… Por que aun que me duela reconocerlo, aun que quiera… aun que quiera demostrarme a mi misma que no es así, parece que a él le es mas fácil mostrarme que si, que es de ese modo, y ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra ello…

Dan no había soltado ni tan solo un suspiro mientras la escuchaba, él intentaba no solo descifrar cada una de las palabras sino descifrar los gestos de Blair con tal de ver como se sentía – a parte claro de todo lo que ella había dicho – Y la miró, serio, intentando calibrar una buena respuesta en su mente. Blair parecía desahogada, aun que sus ojos mostraban un tanto de aflicción y un brillo que si seguía adelante se convertiría de nuevo en lágrimas cosa que Dan no querría por eso no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir:

- Ese imbécil no sabe lo que se pierde

A lo que Blair añadió un profundo fruncimiento de ceño, se había quedado algo perpleja por aquel cumplido por parte de Dan, se podía decir que se había odiado des de el primer día que se habían visto, bueno, tal vez había sido ella la que le había puesto una cruz en la frente de "Paso denegado", pero el paso del tiempo, sus noviazgos con Serena y bueno, el terminar por ayudarla en mas de una ocasión había hecho que ese "Paso denegado" se transformara en un "Te ruego que pases, por favor". Ambos de nuevo en silencio, y ya no era aquel cómodo silencio que habían conseguido durante esos días, de nuevo el silencio retumbaba en las cabezas de ambos dándoles a entender que algo raro estaba pasando. Y como Dan era el único que iba a continuar fastidiando aquel momento con cosas que hacían que Blair se sintiera extraña continuó hablando.

- En serio, eres inteligente, divertida, una cazadora de novatas nata, sabes preparar un buen café y hablas por las noches cosa que es de lo mas interesante si lo piensas bien… además… no se puede negar que eres Blair Waldorf… ya me entiendes… tienes buenos genes, eso salta a la vista.

Bien, Blair había entrado en colapso, ¿en serio?, ¿de verdad Daniel Humphrey estaba diciendo todo eso? Porque si le hubiesen preguntado a ella quien hubiese dicho todo eso seguramente Dan seria la ultima opción a elegir. De repente Blair se sintió completamente sonrojada y cabreada a la vez por los cumplidos, sabia que no tenia por que enfadarse por eso, era mas que irracional, pero no podía permitir ni que Humphrey ni que nadie a parte de Chuck le dijera cosas así – no era tan grabe visto des de fuera, claro esta – pero para ella eso no estaba bien, y sin lugar a dudas estaba cabreada consigo mismo por que eso era lo mas bonito que le habían dicho en muchos meses y no quería enrojecerse gracias a Dan, no quería sentirse mejor gracias a él, no era normal, ellos se odiaban e iban a seguir haciéndolo, así lo había decidido ella hacia solo un segundo.

De un salto se levanto del taburete y se dirigió a la habitación una vez mas, Dan solo pensó que seria para volver a encerrarse después de "confesar" que le ocurría pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando la vio salir de allí, con los zapatos que llevaba la noche que la trajo a su casa puestos y caminando decidida a la puerta de salida del loft. Dan se levanto rápidamente, no iba a dejar que se fuese de ese modo, tan cabreada por vete a saber que y sin decir ni una palabra mas. Cuando Blair ya tenía la puerta abierta para salir Dan la tomo por la muñeca, obligándola a voltearse y la pego a su pecho mientras la miraba a los ojos a cada momento. Pasado apenas un segundo, los labios de él se apretaron contra los de ella, que mantuvo los ojos abiertos, alucinando aun mas por todo aquello, aun así, después de apenas tiempo, ella había dejado caer el bolso al suelo y se encontraba despeinando a Dan mientras sus lenguas jugaban a algo que ambas concia muy bien, pero las cosas nunca son tan perfectas como parecen, algo vibró en el pantalón de Dan a la vez que sonaba, claramente era un móvil, Blair no entendía esa bobada de que algunas mujeres hicieran la broma de "Creo que te alegras de verme" cuando claramente ese tipo de vibración era de un móvil. Se aparto de él despacio, con la mirada baja, no quería verle a los ojos y él simplemente hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, se volteo mientras tomaba el teléfono, respondiéndolo, dando las típicas respuestas de "si", "no", "de acuerdo" . Cuando la conversación termino y se quiso dar cuenta allí ya no estaban ni Blair ni se bolso, pero aun quedaba aquel aroma que dulce que desprendía la chica sin tan siquiera quererlo, y aquel sabor a gofres ajenos en su boca y simplemente el recuerdo de que aquello había pasado, por mucho que luego Blair lo negara ambos lo sabían y ahora Dan no iba a tener otra cosa en la cabeza mas que a esa morena de ojos tristes.

* * *

¿Qué tal están? Bien?, Eso espero (:

Sobre el capi: Si, se han besado ¡AL FIN!

Por si las moscas: No odio a Chuck ni mucho menos, le adoro, solo que en ese fic él tiene que ser de un modo u otro el malo para dejarle paso a Dan (;

**Reviews, please?**

en serio, me harían muy feliz *-*


End file.
